It's Complicated
by KWsGladiator
Summary: Olivia Pope has just graduated from Harvard Law and is set to begin a new job in a few days. What happens when her personal life follows her to her new job?
1. Freakum Dress

**This idea came to me in the middle of writing my update for Exhale and I had to get it out. I'm not sure where I'm going with this just yet, or if I will continue but if I do turn this into a story, the updates will be slower than what I normally do. Let me know what you all think**

* * *

What started off as being the best day of Olivia Pope's life somehow turned into a nightmare. The morning began just as Liv hoped it would. She had finally walked out of Harvard Law School with her J.D.

Making it this far wasn't easy for Liv. Three days before her 18th birthday her parents were killed in a plane crash on their way home from a vacation in Germany. Liv's world was thrown into a cyclone, and had it not been for the support of her closest friends Abby, Huck, and Harrison, who knows where Liv would be now.

Each of them moved in with Liv and provided the comfort and shoulder she needed, and Liv never forgot how much they had done for her during that time. She put each one of them through undergrad as well as graduate school, and they lived with her during those seven years. They were her rocks, and kept her from sinking deep into depression, it was the least she could do to help them to achieve the dreams they had spoken about on so many nights.

Although Liv was orphaned, she was not left to fend for herself. Not entirely at least. Her parents owned Pope &Pope, the most prestigious Law Firm on the east coast. They were successful enough to have branches in 11 of the 13 colonies, and only dealt with the highest of profiled clients.

When Liv woke up on her 18th birthday to a phone call from her parents' attorney, Liv almost passed out when she found out she had inherited the company, but would only take control upon the completion of her J.D. Until then, the company would be run by Eli and Maya's junior partner, Edison Davis.

If Liv opted out of her JD, the companies would be sold, and Liv would inherit the profits in the sum of 750 million. In order to care for herself, Liv was left a hefty trust in the sum of 78 billion dollars. Liv knew her parents were wealthy, but they never flaunted their money.

They lived in a modest sized home in a mid-upper class neighborhood. The home was big, but it was nothing like the homes Liv would see on Lifestyles of the Rich And Famous. Maya and Eli taught Liv the value of a dollar early on. She had to do simple chores around the home, even though they had a cleaning staff. She did this in order to receive an allowance each week.

Her parents bought her a Mercedes for her 16th birthday, but Liv was responsible for her insurance and gas. Liv didn't have to work per se as her parents expected her to focus on her grades, but she did have to help around the company doing office level tasks. Eli and Maya made sure she was paid for the time she worked, based on seniority and skill, just like the other employees.

Even though, Liv was taught the value of a dollar, this didn't mean she wasn't spoiled. Being the only child, Eli would give her the items she requested, but only if she could present a descent argument as to why she needed or deserved the item.

Because of the lessons her parents instilled in her, Liv didn't consider herself the type to just live off of her parents money, she had to earn her own. Deciding it would be too hard to follow in her parents footsteps, Liv opted to sell Pope & Pope. In the seven years since Liv graduated high school, she was surprised to learn the companies worth entered well into the tens of billions of dollars as her parents had expanded their company to go global in 13 countries just before their death.

Liv was now 25 years old, and although she was worth upwards of 100 billion dollars, she was beginning her first job out of college as an associate for Grant and Associates, the number one crisis management firm on the east coast. But this weekend, seeing as how it was her last weekend before stepping out into the real world, it was reserved for her friends. But first, Liv was going to stop by and surprise her boyfriend Jake.

Liv drove to Jake's apartment, and thought it was odd there was another car there. She assumed it was one of Jake's frat buddies who must've crashed at his place. Seeing as how Jake threw a lot of keggers, it wasn't unlikely. Liv pulled out her key and entered the apartment. She tiptoed up to Jake' room and stopped when she heard moaning coming from the other side of the door.

"God, he's always watching a porno. Horny bastard." Liv joked to herself as she went to open the door. "Geez babe, one would think you could wait for-"

When Liv stepped into the room she screamed as she realized Jake wasn't watching a porno, he was sort of in one. His co-stars being one Mellicent Vanderbilt, and one Margaret Hollingsworth. Liv spun around on her heels and headed towards her car. She wasn't sure how she got home, but the next thing she knew, Harrison was carrying her into the house. Liv just broke down as soon as she shifted her car into park. What started off as a great day had definitely shifted into Liv's worst nightmare. Never did she think she would be cheated on. Never say never was definitely the lesson that was learned.

Liv wasn't in love with Jake, but she was coming close to feeling a strong like for him. Liv knew they rarely had time to see each other as Liv was in school all day, and Jake worked nights. There relationship had been suffering for a while, but Liv never would have thought Jake would cheat on her. Not after spending a year wearing her down for one date. Liv was honestly more upset that he wasn't man enough to end the relationship before cheating on her. Liv knew she was worth more than the level of respect Jake was giving her.

"Fuck'em Liv. I say we go upstairs and find your Fuck'em dress and we go out and celebrate your complete independence. Jake Bastard did you a favor." Abby said, not only trying to calm down Liv, but also to calm down Huck and Harrison who both looked as if they were ready to rush over to Jake's apartment and chop his balls off.

"You know what Abby, you're right. Let's go out. Fuck Jake! I hope his dick falls off!" Liv yelled as she jumped up and ran up to her room.

Liv went into her closet and pulled out a black halter dress. The top of the dress was simply two thick pieces of fabric that criss crossed over her breasts, before being tied around her neck, exposing the majority of her abdomen. The dress stopped mid thigh which would allow Liv to show off her toned legs. Liv decided to accent the dress with her red 5" Jimmy Choo heels. She was going to get in the shower and wash all that was Jake Ballard out of her system. Then she was going to go out with her friends, and have the time of her life.

Liv went into her playlist and put on Beyonce's Freak'um dress, turned the volume all the way up, and began getting ready. Abby heard the song playing and smiled. She knew it was definitely going to be a great night for her best friend. Maybe Liv would even get laid.

**To be or not to be**  
** Not**

** Hold Up, bring the beat back**

** Stop, I ain't ready yet**

**Wait, let me fix my hair (yes, yes)**

**Yes mam (yes mam) Yes**

Liv stepped into the shower, and began singing along with the lyrics.

** I think I'm ready**  
** Been locked up in the house way too long,**  
** It's time to get it,**  
** Cause once again he's out doing wrong,**  
** And my girls are so real,**  
** Said it's been a minute since I had some**  
** He's been acting up, but he won't be the only one**

** (Oh) Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) that's when you put it on,**  
** (Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song**  
** (Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress**  
** (Oh) Pull out your freakum dress**

The more Liv sang, the better she started to feel. As the suds rinsed off of her body, and disappeared into the drain, Liv began to embrace her newfound freedom.

** Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on**  
** Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on**  
** Oh Every woman got one Oh Shut it down when the time's come**  
** Oh Pull out the big gun Oh and put your freakum dress on**

Liv stepped out of the shower and dried off. She applied her favorite Japanese Cherry Blossom lotion to her entire body and sprayed the matching perfume on her body. She walked into her bedroom and began getting dressed as she continued singing.

**Soon as you saw me, turned on by how the dress was fitting right**  
** Short and backless (backless, backless)**  
** See my silhouette in the moonlight**  
** Such an attraction, keep telling me how my outfit's so nice**  
** Little did he know, Ha my man gonna take it off tonight**

**(Oh) Cause when he act up (Oh) that's when you put it on,**  
** (Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song**  
** (Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress**  
** (Oh) Pull out your freakum dress**

Once she was dressed, Liv sat at her vanity and began to go over her hair with her flat iron, thankfully it didn't take long until she was finished. Liv applied just enough makeup to be known, but little enough where it looked natural.

** Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on**  
** Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on**  
** Oh Every woman got one Oh Shut it down when the time's come**  
** Oh Pull out the big gun Oh and put your freakum dress on**

Abby came in the room wearing a green bodycon dress with gold Jimmy Choo pumps. Liv laughed as she looked in the mirror. They hadn't even discussed what they were going to wear, but they were that much in sync. Liv scooted over and Abby sat next to her as they finished their makeup together, while belting out the lyrics to the song.

**All the ladies (oh) you with this and you're dressed up in your dresses,and you're bestest with no reason?**  
** Get ready to freakum dress em**

**When you put it on it's an invitation, when they play your the song get on up and shake it,**  
** Work it out on your man you don't have to waste it,**  
** Spin it all around then take it to the ground and**

**(Oh) Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) that's when you put it on,**  
** (Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song**  
** (Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress**  
** (Oh) Pull out your freakum dress**

Finally ready, Liv put on her gold hoop earrings and her cold bangle bracelets. She put on the infinity ring her mother gave her on her 13th birthday and kissed it for a safe night like she always did when they would be going out drinking.

** Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on**  
** Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on**  
** Oh Every woman got one Oh Shut it down when the time's come**  
** Oh Pull out the big gun Oh and put your freakum dress on**

Liv and Abby did their final check in the mirror and headed downstairs to meet Harrison and Huck who were waiting by the door. Huck notified them that the town car Liv had called for had arrived, another rule when going out was that none of them were allowed to drive. That way they could all have a good time, and make it home in one piece.

Liv followed her friends outside and closed the door behind her. She locked the door and got into the awaiting car, and watched smiled as all of her troubles drifted away. Tonight was her night and no one was going to stop her.

** Ladies look here, when you been with your man for a long time (oh)**  
** Every now and then you gotta go back in the closet and pull out that freakum dress (oh) uh,**

** I got my freakum dress on, I got my freakum dress on (oh) I got my freakum dress on, I got my freakum dress on (oh) **

Olivia Pope may have put on her freak'um dress, but Jake Ballard would definitely not be reaping the rewards, ever again. Little did she know, her man would be taking it off tonight.

* * *

Liv sat at the table deciding she wanted to people watch for a moment. Abby, Harrison, and even surprisingly Huck had already paired off on the dance floor, and they hadn't even been there for a half hour. Liv was happy taking in the crowd, as she quickly learned which guys wouldn't get the time of day from her. Unfortunately, Liv had dismissed almost every man in the club. She was just about to call it a night when a voice stopped her.

"Dance with me."

Liv froze as the smooth baritone voice took hold of her body. She was afraid to look up, because she knew if the man was as beautiful as the voice, she'd be in trouble. Liv slowly gazed upwards and gasped as she was met with the most captivating blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. They seemed to speak to her on a whole new level. The man's thick wavy hair was just screaming for her to run her fingers through it. Liv's eyes gazed downwards and targeted in on his crotch. She could tell instantly he had something she could work with.

What am I talking about. I don't hook up with strange men. It has been three months since I've been touched by a man. Well damn, that should've been my first clue. Fuck it! My body needs this.

"Dance with me" The voice commanded once again.

"Ok." Liv responded in a voice that was not her own.

Liv allowed the man to lead her onto the dance floor. The music was upbeat, and he seemed harmless. Her gut was telling her he would never hurt her, and her gut was never wrong. As the fates would have it, the moment they made it to the center of the dance floor, Usher's Nice and Slow came on.

Liv gasped as the man slid his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. She couldn't explain why, but her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck, and her hands found refuge in the curls on the back of his head.

Their bodies began moving together in perfect sync. It was almost as if they were made for one another. As the music played, Liv wasn't sure what came over her. She began grinding on Fitz's thigh as it made it's way between her legs. Liv let out a soft moan as the ache began between her thighs. She began grinding harder, hoping to alleviate some of the ache, but it only proved to make it worse.

Fitz was completely memorized by the woman in his arms. He didn't even know her name, but he knew God had made her just for him. He saw how turned on she was getting by their dancing, but when he looked into her eyes, he was shocked at what he saw.

Fitz watched his life flash before his eyes. A huge home, three children, a dog, and the most beautiful, loving wife any man would be fortunate to have. He was already picturing a life with this woman, and he didn't even know her name yet.

"I'm Fitz." He said, hoping to coax the name of the woman who had already stolen his heart.

"Olivia."

Fitz turned Liv around so her back was flush against his chest. They continued to move together to the music. Liv gasped as Fitz's hand tightened the hold around Liv's waist, as his hand began riding dangerously high up her thigh.

Liv felt Fitz's erection pressing against her ass, and began grinding against it. Unable to take anymore, Fitz moved Liv's hair to the side, and began kissing and sucking on her neck. His hand slid under her dress, and Liv was thankful the bottom of the dress flowed as it covered Fitz's hand from onlookers. Fitz slid his hand into the side of her panties and began rubbing slow circles on her clit on the middle of the dance floor.

"Mmm, did I make you this wet baby?" Fitz asked as he parted Liv's folds and began spreading her essence around while pressing his restrained erection against her ass.

Liv's arms instantly hooked around Fitz's neck as he continued to massage her most sensitive of places. Liv felt herself coming close to the edge, just as Fitz pulled his hand away. He turned Liv around and smiled as he began licking her essence off of his fingers. He held his finger up to her lips, and Liv's lips parted, inviting his finger inside. When she tasted herself on his, Liv began sucking harder on Liv's finger, bobbing her head up and down, making sure to swirl her tongue around the tip. All while looking into Fitz's eyes.

When Fitz withdrew his finger from her mouth Liv sensed a loss. She knew right then and there she needed this man. Liv grabbed Fitz's collar, and gently pulled his face down to hers.

"Fitz."

"Yes Livvie?"

"Take me home."

Fitz grabbed Liv's hand and led he'd out of the club. She sent a text to Abby telling her she was leaving, and to not wait up. Liv had an feeling that Abby wouldn't get the text til morning. Fitz helped Liv into his silver Range Rover, before he climbed into the drivers seat and took off for home.

Fitz's hand rested on Liv's leg as he carefully made his way through traffic. He smiled as he felt Liv's hand over his, guiding him further up her thighs. When Fitz stopped at a red light he turned to Liv.

"Take your panties off, and lay your seat back." Fitz commanded. Sensing She had nothing to lose, Liv obeyed and laid back with her arms over her head. "Good girl. Now can you turn sideways in your seat cod me sweat baby?" Liv turned to face Fitz so her right leg was on the floor in the front seat, but her left leg was over the center console and into the backseat. " Good. Now, put your seatbelt back on. This is going to be a wild ride.

Fitz's hand continued the journey up her thighs, and he smiled again at how wet she was for him. Fitz spread Liv's lower lips and began rubbing her clit with just enough pressure to get her going. It didn't take long before Liv was riding Fitz's hand. She moaned as he plunged two fingers into her and began pumping his fingers at a slow, torturous pace.

As Fitz began pumping faster, Liv began grinding harder against his hand. She felt the pressure building up inside of her as his thumb began moving in rapid circles on her clit. One final thrust and Liv's body seized up as she came hard. Fitz continued his movements until Liv's body came down from it's high. Once she was fully relaxed, Fitz pulled into his driveway and put the car into park.

"We're here." Fitz said as he stepped out of the car, then ran around to help Liv out.

Fitz led Liv inside and immediately they were all over each other. Fitz's moth came crashing down on Liv's as his hands tugged at the tie around her neck, causing her entire dress to pool onto the floor. His mouth fell open and he licked his lips hungrily as he took in the sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, standing naked in his front foyer, wearing nothing but a pair of red heels.

"Take off your clothes." Liv said, her voice dripping with need. She went to take off her heels, but Fitz insisted she keep them on.

Fitz stepped out of his clothes in record time, leaving on just his boxers. Not wanting to waste another minute, Fitz lifted Liv up, and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He laid Liv down on the bed, and his mouth was back on hers. He groaned as Liv took his tongue into her mouth and began sucking on it like a woman starved.

Fitz broke the kiss and immediately sought out Liv's neck while her hands sought out his hair, and she began guiding him where she needed him most. Fitz kissed a trail down Liv's throat to the valley between her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth and began sucking hard, while his hand roughly palmed the other. Fitz continued sucking hard until Liv moaned out his name. He repeated the same with the other before kissing his way down her body.

When he reached her core, Fitz couldn't believe how wet she was for him. His head became foggy as he absorbed her scent, burning it into his memory. Fitz parted her slick folds, and ran his tongue from her core to her clit, causing Liv to arch up off of the bed.

Fitz began circling Liv's clit with his tongue before drawing the nub into his mouth. He hadn't even had a chance to insert the first finger before Liv came hard once again.

"Fitz, I need you." Liv whimpered as she reached out for him. Fitz quickly removed his boxers and reached over to his nightstand to grab a condom. There weren't any.

"Shit." Fitz yelled as he sat up and buried his head in his hands. Liv sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began nipping on the skin there.

"What's wrong?" Liv asked as she continued to bite and lick her marks.

"I don't have any protection." Fitz said as he went to stand up.

"Look, I know we just met, but this is the first time I've ever done anything like this. I use birth control and I'm clean. If you'd rather not..."

"No! I want to! I've never done this either. I get tested regularly, I'm clean. Livvie, i really want you. More than anything. I just want you to feel comfortable."

Liv turned Fitz around and kissed him softly before she moved up to the top of the bed. "Then make love to me Fitz."

Fitz wasn't sure where this woman came from, but he knew in that moment he could never let her go. Liv watched as Fitz stroked his length a few times before positioning himself at her core. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, and sensually, and he entered her the same way. Liv gasped as she felt her walls stretching to accommodate Fitz's size. He paused for a moment to allow her to adjust. When she gave him the go ahead, Fitz began moving slowly at first not wanting to hurt her but also not wanting to finish too quickly. He'd never felt a woman grip him the way she was. Fitz looked at Liv and frowned when he realized her eyes were closed.

"Look at me Livvie. I want to see what I do to you." Liv opened her eyes, and stared straight into Fitz's as he began to move again.

As Fitz's movements picked up something happened to the two of them. Their hearts began to beat in sync. They seemed to know what the other liked, and their bodies moved in perfect harmony. There was a pull between them and there was no doubt in either of their minds that it was more than sexual. As both of their bodies reached their peaks, and they cried out one another's name in ecstasy, they both knew this would be more than a one night stand. Fitz rolled off of Liv, not wanting to crush her and immediately felt the loss. He looked over at Liv, and judging by the look on her face, she felt it too.

Fitz didn't know what came over him, but he knew he couldn't let her leave in the morning. He had to act now.

"Livvie?"

"Yes Fitz?"

Stay with me tonight. Spend tomorrow with me?"

Liv could hear the sadness in Fitz's voice. Liv planned on slipping out once Fitz went to sleep, but she had to admit, she was curious if their feelings for one another would still be there in the morning.

"Ok. I'll stay."

* * *

**Monday morning**

Liv was running late for her first day of work. She ended up staying Saturday, and all of Sunday with Fitz. She didn't get home until almost 3 in the morning, then spent another hour talking to him on the phone. With only two hours of sleep, Liv knew she needed to stop for coffee on her way in.

Liv did a once over in the mirror, and smiled at her white tailored pants suit and black heels. Even her hair was laid. God was definitely on her side this morning as she walked our the door looking flawless, and still had time to stop for coffee.

Liv showed up at the office with five minutes to spare. She caught the elevator up to the 35th floor, and rushed to the receptionists desk.

"Good morning, I'm Olivia Pope. I'm starting today."

"Welcome Olivia. My name is Jeanine Locke, and I'll pretty much be the one handling all of your appointments. I guess I'll take you to Mr. Grants office."

Liv nodded and followed Jeanine down a long hallway, lined with doors. When she reached the end of the hallway, she knocked and waited for the voice on the other side.

"Come in!"

Jeanine opened the door and smiled.

"Mr. Grant, your new hire is here. Olivia Pope, meet the owner of Grant & Associates, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

Liv froze as she realized that the man she had spent the entire weekend with, the man who spent a great deal of that time with his head buried between her legs, the man she thinks she's already falling for, is none other than her boss.

"Thank you Jeanine. That will be all." Jeanine nodded and exited the office, closing the door behind her.

Liv and Fitz stood there for a moment, neither sure of what to do. Together, they voiced the only word that came to either of their minds.

"Shit!"


	2. Mixing Business With Pleasure

**I do my homework... Creative license makes it work.**

* * *

Three months had passed since Liv discovered the man she was falling for was her boss. Once the initial shock wore off, they were able to sort things out in a mature fashion. They decided to come clean and tell the team of their situation.

Everyone seemed happy for them to their faces, but both would often catch people shooting them envious daggers. Fitz knew the women on his staff would constantly talk about his looks and didn't like the idea of him being taken. However, the women weren't the only problem.

It was clear from the moment Liv set foot inside of Grant & Associates, the men immediately began to formulate their method of approach. The couple has managed to keep their interactions in the office professional, each knowing it would be what's best for the company.

When office hours were over, they immediately found their bodies pressed up against one another's, often in the elevator. Sometimes if they were able to show restraint, they'd at least make it to the car before one pounced the other. Spending all day watching the other exude confidence and power, served to be both excruciatingly painful and pure torture. Both constantly found themselves turned on by the others work ethic. But they made it work.

Liv sat at her desk, reviewing the files of her newest client. Although she was still rather new, Fitz decided to give Liv small cases to see how she would fare. To his surprise, Liv was knocking out cases left and right, and quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with. She struck fear in those she encountered, both clients, and those who threatened to expose her clients. Liv was happy that she was making a name for herself and was quickly becoming known as "The Formidable Olivia Pope" around the office. Sitting at her desk, she was more than happy that she decided to stay.

**Flashback - 3 months ago**

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! FUCK! I'm sleeping with my boss! My boss spent the past 53 hrs between my legs! Fuck!" Liv yelled as she began pacing in front of Fitz's desk in circles. In this moment Fitz had never been more thankful for his soundproof office.

Liv moved in circles, feeling as if the walls were caving in on her as she tried her best to figure something out. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and oxygen was becoming scarce, rendering it harder to breathe. With sweaty palms, Liv continued pacing the floor while her mind was moving at warp speed.

She wanted to continue to peruse her relationship with Fitz, but she couldn't do it as his employee. Then she remembered she had a fallback. Her safety net. That was definitely one possibility, but could she do it?

Liv didn't have to work a day in her life if she truly didn't want to. Between the money from her grandfather striking oil, and the selling of Pope & Pope which was also known as "The Big One" Liv was a very wealthy woman.

Maybe she could just quit. That way they could see where things could lead between them without work interfering. But she needed to work. She knew she didn't have to, but Liv needed to feel as if she was accomplishing something. She could look for another job, take her time finding another firm that was almost just as good. But then she would see Fitz even less.

Fitz stood on the other side of his desk just as shocked. There was no way in hell he was giving this woman up, just watching her pace in circles was doing something to him. "Maybe it wouldn't be wise for us to work together." Fitz thought to himself, but quickly dashed that thought as he realized he needed this woman like he needed air. She was in his system, and there was no flushing her out.

"Livvie, we can work this out. We're both mature adults. There has to be some medium." Fitz said as he began slowly walking around to the other side of his desk.

Liv seemed to be in a trance. It was as if Fitz's words were bouncing off of her body as she continued her circular path. Liv stopped moving instantly, causing Fitz to stop dead in his tracks.

"Did you know who I was when we slept together?" Liv asked as the thought made her sick.

"No." Fitz said honestly. "I don't do the hiring, and even though I had a new hire, I hadn't even opened the file yet. I was actually about to when you came into my office."

There was a moment of silence as Liv studied his face. She knew he was telling the truth but..

"I can't be here. I should go." Liv said as she turned to make her way towards the door.

Fitz had never moved faster in his life as he managed to cross the room and block Liv's path. He knew he couldn't let her out of his office. If she left now, he knew she'd be gone from his life completely.

Fitz reached out and caressed the side of Liv's face. She seemed to have calmed down, as she closed her eyes, and worked her head further into his palm. Fitz brought his other hand up to cup the other side of her face, and bent slightly to look into her eyes.

"There you are." Fitz said as Liv's breathing returned to normal and her eyes met his.

"Fitz, we can't do this. How?"

"We can. Livvie, listen to me. There is no way we can't separate our home life from our work life. We are two consenting adults. The company allows for relationships that began prior to employment. Have you filled out your new hire packet yet?"

"No"

"Then technically, we are an established couple, and until you fill out that paperwork and sign your contract, you are not officially an employee. It works. We can do this." Fitz said as he pulled Liv into his arms.

Liv took a deep breath before responding with "We can do this."

Fitz tilted Liv's head upwards and looked into her eyes as his lips gently grazed across her own. "So we're in this, together?"

"We're in this, together."

Fitz led Liv over to the sofa in his office before taking the seat next to her. He took her hand in his, and began gently caressing the back of it with his thumb. As he sat there watching Liv come back to him, he thought back to the moment she entered his office.

"Wait, Olivia Pope, Pope, as in Pope & Pope? As in the number one law firm world wide? As in the Big One?"

"That would be me except it's not Pope & Pope anymore. I still sit on the board, and I own shares, but it's now Pope, Davis, and Associates." Liv responded honestly.

When she tried to sell the company, there was a clause that prevented her from selling off all of her shares as she had her J.D. She would only have to attend meetings of the highest importance, and help decide whether or not someone should be made partner, and when and if they should expand. Only in extreme cases would she be called in to help with a client. Edison did his best to prevent that from happening, as they both knew she wasn't ready to do so just yet.

Liv also held the leash that controlled Edison Davis. He couldn't make any major decisions at all without her input. She was pleased with that as Edison always made her uncomfortable. Whenever she entered the office, he always seemed to look at her as if she were his last meal. Although she hadn't been called in for any board meetings as of yet, it was always a possibility that she would be.

"So, tell me, how did they do it?" Fitz asked, now completely in awe. The Popes were legends, their history now being taught in law schools across the nation. Fitz had even heard of Olivia Pope, but never put two and two together until now. One thing was for certain, she definitely wasn't after him for his money.

"Do what?" Liv responded as she wasn't sure exactly what Fitz was talking about.

"How'd they become the Big One."

"My parents were ruthless attorneys, but they were also picky in who they represented. They only took on big named companies and high profile clients like Mercedes and Rolls Royce. They expanded their firm worldwide, and slowly began taking over smaller firms, and not just law firms. My parents had multiple degrees. They merged with accounting firms, and many other financial entities. They wanted to offer their clients the best in all areas, not just litigation. Once they became big enough, many firms realized they were no match for my parents.

Apparently just before they passed, they managed to pull off the unthinkable. They managed to merge with the other "big three" law firms, making them the "big one". Two ended up being bought out completely, and one was willed to my parents as the CEO didn't have and children. Over time the firm flourished even more, but I just couldn't bring myself to stand in their shoes. I also wanted to make a name for myself. Litigation has always bored me, I like the more action pact parts of law but quickly found defense wasn't my cup of tea. Then I discovered crisis management and decided to delve into this realm. So, I sold the majority of Pope & Pope. I still own part of the firm, but I'm more behind the scenes. I only show up when it is absolutely necessary. So far, I haven't been needed yet."

Fitz sat back, taking in everything he had just heard. He couldn't believe she could bring herself to sell such a historical company. But, if anyone knew about stepping out from their parents shadow, it was him.

"Whether you are standing in or out of your parents shoes, you Olivia Pope, will do great things in life."

"Thanks, but look at you.. Wait, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. As in son of the late-"

"Senator of California Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II. But my father wasn't as legendary as your own. It's taken a lot to weasel out from his skeleton filled shadow. I still have people questioning me when it comes to my judgment based on his actions."

"Fitz, together, we are going to take this world by storm. And it's gonna be great."

"It's gonna be great."

**Present**

Fitz stormed into Liv's office and slammed the door behind him, causing Liv to jump. He had been in a meeting all day with a client, and knew the man was holding out on him. Fitz knew that there was no way he could zealously represent his client if he didn't know everything. As Fitz began to see red, he knew he needed to call for a break.

"Mr. Grant?" Liv called out. She knew that look in his eye, and she knew it would be near impossible to deny him anything in this moment. He didn't need his associate, he needed his Livvie.

"I can't deal with him Liv! I'm going to strangle him! He has the entire office ready to quit!" Fitz yelled, referring to Jacob Nelson, a 38 yr old senator from Wisconsin who was caught relishing in the company of high end call girls. The deeper Fitz dug into the Senator's background, the more dirt he found. He was presumed to be linked to a few crime families up and down the west coast. The more he looked, the more Fitz wondered how this man even became senator.

"Come here." Liv said as she removed her glasses from her face and set them down on her desk. She stood up from her chair and reached out for Fitz's hand.

Once his hand finally grabbed onto hers, Liv guided him around her desk and set him down in her chair. Liv walked over to her door and locked it, and sensually sauntered her way back towards her man.

"Five minutes." Liv said as she licked her lips.

"Five minutes?" Fitz questioned as he cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes.

"Yes. Five minutes" Liv stood between Fitz's legs. "Where you're not the crisis manager "She got down onto her knees. "And I'm not your associate." She began to undo the buckle of Fitz's belt. "Five minutes" She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them along with his boxers past his waist. "Where I'm just Livvie" She took his length into one hand, and cupped his sac with the other, and began to stroke him firmly. "And you're just Fitz. For five minutes, we're just us."

"Liv?"

"Hmmm, quiet." Liv ordered as she lowered her head and took him into her mouth as far as he could go.

Fitz moaned as her mouth created a vacuum around his length, and his hands instinctively sought out her hair as she slowly began bobbing her head up and down. Fitz honestly had no idea where this woman came from, but he was thankful she was his. Liv began to quicken the pace, repeatedly taking Fitz as far down her throat as she could. She felt his legs tense up, and knew it wouldn't take that much longer.

"Fuck Livvie!" Fitz moaned as she began licking and sucking gently on his sac, before kissing kissing her way back up his length, and swallowing him whole again.

Fitz felt the familiar tightening and knew he was close. He tried to push Liv away, but she swatted his hands with every attempt he made. Unable to take anymore of the pleasure, Fitz's hips thrust upwards, as his thick seed exploded into Liv's mouth.

Liv greedily took all Fitz's body fed her, not spilling a drop. As his body relaxed, Liv released him and wiped the corners of her mouth clean.

"Feel better?" She asked as she straddled his lap and pressed her lips against his.

"Mmm, infinitely. What did I do to deserve a woman like you?" Fitz asked as his hands slid up and down her thighs.

"You asked me to dance." Liv said as she looked hungrily into Fitz's eyes. Liv felt the zipped on her pants begin to make it's descent, and she hopped off of Fitz's lap. She looked back at him and smiled at the pouty face he was giving her.

"You stay here and get yourself together."

"Liv, where are you going? You can't leave me like this!" Fitz cried as his body revealed he was already set for round two.

"I'm going to have a little pep talk with senator Nelson. Don't worry, I'll be right back to finish what I've started." Liv licked her lips and waited for Fitz to move towards her desk. She quickly fixed her hair in the mirror, before exiting her office and closing the door behind her.

The moment the door closed, Liv stalked down the hall like a woman on a mission. People moved out of her way, as they knew exactly where she was going. Everyone in the office knew that messing with Fitz meant you suffered the wrath of Olivia Pope. There was no need to fire anyone. By the time Liv was finished with them, they would usually quit. For those who didnt, they knew to never make the same mistake twice. Some who had never witnessed the formidable Olivia Pope in action, followed, just out of sheer curiosity.

Liv entered the conference room fully aware of the crowd she had gathered behind her. If they wanted to see what she could do, she would show them. She stalked up to Senator Nelson, causing him to take an audible gulp.

"Listen up, we have one rule in this firm, JUST ONE! You lie, you're out! Now, if you plan on maintaining your seat on the senate, and possibly one day being considered for Senate majority leader, I suggest you listen and listen well. We will not play games in this office so either come clean, or get out and I promise you that I will definitely enjoy the orgasm that accompanies watching your dirty laundry being revealed to the world. Now, which will it be? We don't have all day."

Liv stepped back, her chest heaving as she gave the senator a moment to think over his options. Senator Nelson swallowed hard as he knew this tiny woman standing in front of him meant business. The fact that she was so breathtakingly gorgeous only added to his state of being thoroughly flustered.

"What do you want to know?" Senator Nelson asked, realizing a little too late how much that question would piss her off. If looks could kill, the look Liv was giving him in that moment would have caused his body to burst into flames.

"I want to know everything. I want to know what doctor you peed on when you were born. The flavor of your first bite of baby food, the name of the girl you pushed down on then playground in the third grade. I want to know where you spent vacations and who with. I want the name of EVERY sexual partner you've ever had, and I even want to know the last place you took a shower. I want it all on this" Liv slammed a tablet and pen in front of him " And I want it in the next 90 minutes. When I get back, it better be here or I will call Kimberly Mitchell myself! DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR!?"

"Crystal"

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have people that actually want and need our help."

Liv spun on her heels and noticed the crowd begin to scatter. The only person who remained was Fitz. She was so into the moment, she hadn't realized he'd been watching her.

" , may I see you in my office?" Fitz asked with a blank face. Liv nodded and followed Fitz to his office. They entered the spacious room and Fitz closed and locked the door behind him.

"Fitz, I-"

"Quiet." Fitz said as he stalked across the room and pressed Liv against his bookshelf. "That. Was. Amazing." Fitz said just before his mouth came crashing down on hers. Liv felt the zipper of her pants being slid down, but this time she didn't stop him.

Fitz carried Liv over to his desk and sat her down. He picked up the phone and dialed the receptionist.

"Jeanine, whoever knocks on this door in the next half hour will quickly find themselves without a job."

"Yes Mr. Grant."

Fitz hung up the phone and resumed removing Liv's pants. "Fitz, you can't." Liv moaned as she knew they shouldn't , but she really prayed he wouldn't stop.

"I can, I will, I'm going to. And you are going to enjoy every inch." Liv wasn't sure how it happened, but soon they were both completely naked.

"I thought we agreed to never mix business with ooh" Liv gasped as she felt Fitz enter her slowly. Liv quickly lost all train of thought as Fitz began pounding into her like a madman.

"Olivia Pope, have I ever told you that you are so fucking sexy when you are threatening a client." Fitz grunted as he laid Liv down on the desk and lifted her legs onto his shoulders.

"Fitz..." Liv moaned as Fitz was going incredibly hard and impossibly deep in this moment. Her hands sought out Fitz's chest as the pleasure building was too much. Fitz knew what she was doing and grabbed her hands, and pinned them over her head.

"Let go for me sweet baby. Let me feel what I do to you." Fitz commanded as his hand closed gently around Liv's throat.

"Too soon!" Liv gasped as she felt herself quickly coming undone.

"It won't be the only one. Now cum for me Liv, now."

As of on cue, Liv's body began to tremble before becoming completely stiff, as she came hard, screaming his name. Fitz began pounding into Liv even harder as he found himself coming close. Liv held onto Fitz as she had no clue what had gotten into him, but one thing was certain, she liked it.

Fitz felt Liv's walls clenching down on his again, as his thrusts became sporadic. Their intertwined hands clenched each other's tightly as they both fell over a cliff. Fitz collapsed onto Liv's limp body as they both struggled to regulate their breathing.

Fitz stood, bringing Liv with him. He laid down on the couch and lovingly stroked her hair. Liv began tracing circles on his chest, both bodies completely satiated.

"Fitz, that was amazing. I love you."

"I love you too Livvie."

Liv closed her eyes, deciding to indulge in a much needed nap. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep...

This man is going to be the death of me.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I wasn't planning on updating this story so soon, but there were some questions or comments that were sent to me and I felt an update would be a better way to respond so everyone was on the same page. Even though it wasn't planned, I hope this update helped explain certain things. Thoughts?**


End file.
